The Promised Marriage
by Yukkino Hime
Summary: Natsu Promised to Lucy that he will Marry her when the time Comes (NaLu Fic. Slight GrayX Erza X Jellal ) sorry ... the summary Sucks... (R&R tnx)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah .. ! my second fic .. :))**

**A/N : ok now... read this first before the story ... :)) ( please)**

**first of all .. This is a Un-Beta ed ( wait did I spell it right .. O.o?)**

**soo.. please bear with me.. I'm not good in English.**

**well now start reading .. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT **

* * *

Birds chirping, flowers sways as the cold breeze of the wind blows, and such a good day to go to work. Lucy thought that to herself after waking up from a nice sleep.

"Oh, such a beautiful day" stretching both of her arms and hurriedly go to bathroom and get a cold shower. She prepared herself ,wear her favorite clothes, the white with blue stripes on top and blue mini skirt on bottom with her celestial keys hanging on the side.

" ok, all set gotta go to work, let's go Plue" she pick up her cute little dog that is actually look like a mini snow man. "Plu puuuuuuun.." answered the little creature.

Meanwhile inside the FairyTail guild~~~

SILENCE~~~

It's very very rare for this guild to be this quiet, well actually the word " SILENCE" or " QUIET" is not on their guilds dictionary. then suddenly...

" This is... weird" Cana said as she put her hand on her chin and her elbow resting on the table.  
" well, yeah I agree to that, I think something is missing, or should I say ' Someone' is missing"  
Gray said as he freeze the water on the glass.

" Well, I think everyone here is not in the mood so they'll just keep quiet until someone ruins the silence, and Gray how many times do I have to tell you to put on your shirt?!" Erza punished gray for his act, she give him a hard hit on his head.

" Ow! What's that for?!"

" your punishment of course"

" the hell with that!"

" Hoho, I think you want another do you?" Raising her eyebrows and preparing to attack

" hell no!" Gray shouted

Then suddenly someone with pink spiky hair, wearing a checkered scarf on his neck, and a cute flying cat appears in front of the guild's door

" wow, soooo quiet, ne~ natsu do you know what happened here?" the blue cat questioned the guy

" well, I don't know too, let's just go inside and tell them what we're here for, let's go Happy"

" Aye!" Happy followed natsu as he approach the guild's mission board then go straight to Makarov who's sitting on the chair near him.

" ne~ old man we're going to take this mission" natsu said as he showed the paper he get on the board. " oh, a marriage mission and a ' A 'class mission, I thought you'll just get ' S 'class missions?" Makarov questioned Natsu

Natsu gave a dumb look at Makarov, thinking of a good reason to answer. " oh, it's because of the lady that I bump into earlier, well she said that she needs help so I asked her 'what', then she said that I just need to get a mission that has a ' Marriage ' word on it so I get that paper on the board" Natsu explained it briefly so it won't take long to explain.

" haha, let me guess, she probably said that because you're very dumb to understand what she was saying ?" Gray teased ( AN: on this part gray is pointing on why the woman say to natsu ' Just get a mission that has a Marriage word' )

" what did you say Ice Freak!?"

" Exactly what you hear you stupid Freak!"

" So, we can't settle this by words, let's just settle this with a fight huh!" Natsu fists his hand into a ball and let his fire cover it.

" Yeah, bring it on! " gray fists his hand into a ball then he hit his free hand palm forming a blue magic circle on it while natsu is red/orange

They began fighting each other, while everyone takes this a sign to also do what they want to do so they started to go on the flow on their fight. Then Erza entering the guild didn't even took a glance on what's happening, she just go to an unoccupied table then enjoy her new strawberry cake.

" uwaaaah, now I can eat this sweet strawberry cake" Erza drolled while looking at her yummy strawberry cake. " now I'll start with the cute little strawberry on the top" she get her fork, she thrust the little strawberry on top, then began to put it into her mouth. " hmmmm, sooo yummy!" She blushed as she enjoy eating the strawberry.

Until suddenly~~~

" Take this! " Gray shouts as he get the barrel of wine and throw it exactly to natsu but luckily natsu dodge it,he didn't even took a glance on what or who will be hit by the barrel. and unfortunately the one who is hit by the barrel was the cute and delicious strawberry cake of Erza Scarlet.

Everyone froze after what happened to Erza's cake, everyone gulped as they watch Erza emits a very dark aura around her, her eyes is already red, just like a demon awakened from it's slumber.

" Who the hell throw that BARREL, TELL ME!" Erza, who is already engulfed by the dark aura questioned them.

Everyone inside the guild shivered and didn't even hesitate to point Gray and Natsu. They both gulped in unison and they sweat dropped as they both saw Erza walking towards them.

" we're sorry, E-Erza we-we didn't mean to -" they said in unison

" SHUT THE HELL UP! " Erza equipped her Purgatory Armor ( AN: well I choose this so it can flow on erza's dark aura, even though I want the heavens wheel armor it's like Unlimited blade works.. )

" THEN, LET'S START THE PUNISHMENT SHALL WE?"

* * *

**end !**

**I'll update... the next day or week**

**Well it depends on my mood .. XP**

**please Read & Review**

**~Yuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok 2nd chapter .. Nalu Moments at the last part .. XP**

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE****: Well Readers, This story was made by ME ( of course) BUT ! This account isn't MINE... **

**The REAL " Yukkino Hime" Allowed me to use her Account ( because I don't want to waste time creating one .. XP)**

**so just call me " PAM " ( that's my cute nickname.. XD )**

**so... for the grammar errors ; I'm very very sorry ... = _ = ( please forgive me ... )**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own FT, **

* * *

" Oh! Sooo cutteeee!" Lucy said as she look at the dress that had been displayed by Mr. Hujo a minute ago. She hurriedly go inside the shop.

" oh! Lucy-chan Ohayou!" Hujo greeted

" ohayou hujo-san, ne~ is that dress for sale?" Lucy asked as she point the dress she's talking about.

" haha, yeah that dress is for sale, but because it's the newest release it'll cost much, do you plan on-"

" oh, nope I don't have a reason to buy that" lucy cut his sentence

" haha, I see..."

" ok Hujo-san I gotta go" lucy waves her hand as she opens the shops door. " ok lucy-chan, be careful on your way then!" Hujo smiles as he watch lucy going far away.

Lucy walks straight on the way going to the Guild, smiling, that indicates she is in a very good mood.  
She finally reached the door of the guild but suddenly she feels shiver running down through her spine, she try to listen on what's happening inside.

" THEN, LET'S START THE PUNISHMENT ,SHALL WE?"

she froze on that line, ' I think this is a bad time to enter ' she thought to herself, she started to walk away. She waits until someone fly away outside the guild, and her wait didn't even take too long. Gray and natsu started to fly away outside the guild causing the door to open.

" Guaaaahhh!" The both of them fall making their face touch the ground first. Natsu is the first one to stand and get on his feet.

" Oh! Lucy! Nice timing, I just want to tell you that-"  
Natsu scratch the back of his head

" wait, natsu, I think you're forgetting something"  
Lucy pointed Erza that is still in rage.

" you're not getting away, YOU STRAWBERRY CAKE MURDERERS!" Erza swings her big weapon like a boomerang and it successfully hit gray's head.

" uguaaaaaahhh!" Gray drops on the floor, while the weapon returned to Erza. ( A/N: I'm sorry for this Gray fans ..)

" ok, now we're next. Run lucy!" Natsu runs leaving lucy behind.

"OI! NATSU! I'M NOT INTO THIS. HEY WAIT UP! " lucy yelled while catching up with natsu.

" YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY ! " Erza shouted while running

Lucy, trying hard to catch up with natsu but she suddenly realized that natsu is already out of her sight.

" What the! That damn NATSU!" Lucy runs faster while she glance at her back. She thought that erza will fall behind because of her armor and her big and heavy weapon, but no, Erza's running faster and faster shortening the gap between them.

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! NATSU HELP MEEEEEEEEE! " lucy called natsu. Suddenly someone grab her hand and pulled her in an alleyway.

" You called my name, do you?" natsu questioned lucy while holding her hips hugging her in the process. Lucy's face turned red then pushed natsu away from her.

" you... PERVERT!" Lucy yelled at natsu, punching his cute face

" Ouch! is that your way on thanking someone who just saved your life..?" Natsu asked while touching his cheek.

" well, it's your fault on hugging me! " lucy point her index finger on natsu's face.

" ok,ok now I'm sorry for that... then where's my ' Thank you' ? " Lucy looked down, trying to hide her blush on her face.

" T-thank Y-you... "

" haha. No need to bow lucy... " natsu tilted her face upward causing their face to met. Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened, made both of their faces to blush hardly. Natsu let go of Lucy's face, standing up straight. While lucy turned back.

" s-s-so... w-what n-now..." lucy asked natsu to break the awkwardness

" you know lucy, earlier I didn't-... " natsu walk towards lucy trying to touch her shoulders

" haha! Oh yeah right we can't talk here right? Let's talk about this inside my house ok, so let's go.." Lucy cut natsu's sentence, and walk away going to her house. Natsu was stunned on what lucy said earlier, ' is she mad at me ? ' natsu thought to himself.

' Why,WHY! my heart pounds sooo fast earlier and even my face flushed so hard... why...Oh My.! Don't tell me I'm inlove with him! ' Lucy, again blushed on having that thought covering her face with her hands.

* * *

**End.**

**I'll update... next day or week ... Depends on my Mood ... :) Sorry for the shortness ... = _ = **

* * *

**(A/N: For lucy's dress... you can think of any dress that you know... any color that fits her.. :) )**

**she'll wear it on next chapter ... :))**

* * *

**Happy: so this part I don't have any lines ... **

**Pam: haha.. oh yeah sorry for that .. but the next chapter... Promise.. XP**

**Happy: ok! I'll wait for my part**

**Pam: AYE !**

**Happy: Wait that should me my LINE**

**Pam: Sorry ..**

**Pam: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**PLUE: ... PLUUU PUUUUN**

**~pAM**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so ,,, chapter 3**

**I'm very very sorry for the late update..**

**my brother keeps on turning off our WiFi ,,, so...sorry again !**

**well...**

**Again and Always : I'm very very sorry for the grammar errors un beta-ed and I really don't have enough time to check it..**

**For the OOC ness ... please bear with me .. = _ = tnx!**

**that's all..**

**read now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

* * *

" ok, so... what now?" Lucy asked natsu while sitting on her bed and natsu on the floor.

" well, we got a new mission, and we just want to inform you that we'll be attending a Marriage ceremony " Happy said while floating in front of Lucy.

" Really!, so when will the marriage be and where?, what dress will I choose ? , oh! I think Mira or Lissana can help me and then..." she goes on and on and on questioning and answering herself.

Natsu was quiet and let happy explain everything to her. ' was she still mad at me', ' I think I should apologize on what happen earlier' he thought to himself.

**- Lucy's POV**-

'I enjoyed talking to Happy about the mission they get but, something is bothering me, is it about what happened earlier... oh... I think I shouldn't think about it for now, still... there is something bothering me and I - '. I turned my head to my left and I saw natsu sitting while resting, his head touching the wall and ... wait he's staring at me!

" Oi!, natsu, are you sick?, you didn't even say a word since what happened earlier?."

" ahh.. yeah.. about earlier.. I just want to..." he stands up and kneeled down in front of me.

" o-oi!, w-what are you doing!" I said as I go to the other side of my bed.

" I want to apologize on what happened earlier! " he said while his head is down.

'Oh.. he's just going to apologize I thought he will confess or something, haha and it's very impossible, natsu plus me equals to nothing.. haha, I'll just cheer him up anyways' I thought to myself.

" oh, earlier, you don't need to apologize for that, I should be the one who need to apologize though" I said while patting his head.

" really?" He raised his head with his eyes glittering

" yeah, so get up already, it's very rare for me to see a sad natsu.." I smiled

" Ya, hear that Happy, she Forgave me! Hahaha I won the bet! " he said as he pointed to Happy.

" Why did you fall for that trick Lucy?" Happy said while frowning

" w-what's happening, and what bet?" I said while wearing a confused face.

" Hahaha!, Secret!" Happy and natsu said in the same time.

" You stupid PARTNERS IN CRIME!" I shouted before I throw my pillows exactly on their faces.

-  
" so, what kind of dress should I wear" I thought to myself after I kick the two stupids outside my house.

" Oh! I think I should ask Mira about this.." I hurriedly go to the guild, but luckily I met Lissana on my way, I think I'll ask Lissana first.

" Lissana! " I call her attention

" Oh, Lucy, Konnichiwa" she greeted

" I just want to ask you on what will I wear on the wedding"

" oh, wedding?, are you talking about the mission natsu get earlier?" She questioned me

" ah.. yeah right"

" haha! You got the right person, come I' ll tell you a sweet story about my past with natsu."

And then she started to talk about their past while walking, and of course I pay attention and listened to her story. I was really shocked of what I've heared.

" so you're the one who asked natsu to marry you!" I was shocked that leave my mouth almost open.

" haha, yeah you can say that's it but... I think that'll never happen." She looked down wearing a fake smile on her face.

" don't lose hope Lissana, I'm here for you" I said as I pat her head to cheer her up.

" haha, thanks Lucy, but you don't have to do that because I already have my eyes on someone.." she giggled

" oh! Then who is it? Is he our guild mate?" I asked her with my curious eyes

" that's a secret" again she giggled

" well, you know there's also someone who is inlove with you Lucy." She added

" eh!?, what? seriously? Then who is it?" I curiously asked.

" I'll give a clue, he's our Guildmate" lissana said as she winked at me and leave me behind.

' Guildmate? I wonder who is it ?' I thought to myself... oh well at least I have a clue, all I have to do is find him inside our guild. So a dress that I know my partner will like... I think I should ask ' him '

I go straight to my house, well I know that 'he' is probably there waiting for me, then I was right. He was on my bed sleeping peacefully, I walked in to wake him up but there's something caught my eye, a box with a pink ribbon on it.

' oh a cute box, I wonder what's inside?' My curiosity fills my head until I saw a small card beside it and there's a name on it.

" To: Lucy" I mumbled  
So it was mine?. I open the box, ripping the cover and untied the ribbon. I was surprised that it was the dress I saw on 's shop!

" huwaaah.. soo cute! " I get the dress and try it on immediately

" haha, I knew it It fits me very well" I said to myself  
while looking at my full image on my mirror.

'But, who's the one who bought this for me' I thought to myself, I took a glance at the guy who's currently occupying my bed.

' could he be... the one who bought the dress for me?'

* * *

**end.**

**I'm happy for my "followers" and for the ones who "Favorite" my Fic. Very very thank you**

**even though it doesn't have any reviews .. = _ = "'**

**but I'm really really happy for that ... :3**

* * *

**Next update: next day or next week... Depends on my mooooood .. :P**

* * *

**please R&R thanks!**

**PaM~**


	4. Chapter 4

** HI EVERYONE ! i'M SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY LATE UPDATE..**

**i THINK IT'S BEEN A MONTH THAT i'VE HAVEN'T UPDATED SO... HERE IT IS.**

**WELL THE REAL REASON WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON IS BECAUSE... OF MY BUSY SCHEDULE: MY SCHOOL AND MY HOUSE CHORES. ( MY FATHER DON'T LET ME USE THE LOPTOP FOR 2HRS.. AND I REALLY HATE IT)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE NOT MINE.. ;3**

**ENJOY! (grammatical errors, Sorry for that english is not my native langguage.. XP)**

**Unbeta-ed Sorry. dun have time to check it my Wifi is very Limited.**

* * *

' could he be... the one who bought the dress for me?' . She stared at natsu's sleeping face

" he's cute when sleeping" she mumbled

" w-what? am I really saying this things? wait.. am I possessed by something or what?" She started to put her hands on her face to hide her blush.

" y-yeah.. I'm not inlove with him; this isn't love" she mumbled; still covering her face.

" so, you're already in love with someone?" Lucy turned her head on her bed and saw a fully awakened natsu.

" ahh.. n-no it's not.. I'm not in love, Promise!" She raised her hand, open palm, shoulder level.

Natsu stared at her; the both of them are silent. Natsu straightened up, still staring at lucy.

" would you mind if I ask you a question?" He ask her, still on his messy hair( A/N: they call this " Bed Hair" I think.. ? but I'm not sure..:))

" ah.. yeah, go on "

"Where Do you wanna go When Someone Ask you for a Date now?" He ask he with a serious eyes.

' wait.. is natsu a little bit weird or is it just me?' She thought to herself

" ahh.. well.. you know.. uhmmm.. Anywhere I think.." she sits up and fidgeting.

" ..." he stared at lucy.

' aarrgh! I really have no idea on this..' she closed her eyes.

*BAM*  
The door on Lucy's room opened. Cracking sounds coming from the wall because of the heavy impact.  
Destroying the silence between the both of them.

" Lucy! Are you here!" The girl with a blue mini skirt, long scarlet hair, and a white blouse on top.

" E-Erza!" Lucy shouted upon seeing the scarlet lady.

" Good, you're here, now I wanna talk to you, just the two of us! " she glared at natsu.

Since happy is still asleep, natsu is the only one who leave the room. He sat on a vacant chair, and waited for the two ladies to finish their business.

" heh, it's very very rare scene for me to see a depressed natsu " said by the guy standing beside him with a blue shorts and... topless...

" shut up idiot Ice Freak and I'm not depressed" Natsu said

" HUH? did you just call me IDIOT?! " he said, fisting his hands into a ball in front of him

" yeah right! IDIOT ICE FREAK! "

" again, we can't settle this by words right?" Gray said

" ya' hell bring it on!"

~ Meanwhile inside Lucy's room

" so, do you like the dress?" Erza's eyes are sparkling

" a-ah yeah I really like it,it's cute"

" hahaha, I'm glad you like it, I really have a hard time picking this just for you.." closing her arms together in front of her

' well, honestly it's gray's partially fault' erza said in her mind

" you're the one who bought this? Wow! Thank you Erza"

" yeah! No problem at all" she stretched her hand and give her a ' thumb up'

" haha, when I saw the dress I thought natsu bought this for me" she touched the dress beside her.

" but I know it's very very Impossible right? He'll bought a very expensive dress for me?... haha never" she added

' haha! nice guess!'

" you know lucy... sometimes you're so slow when it comes to feelings.." erza looked at her seriously

" huh? what do you mean erza? what feelings? " lucy dumbfounded

Erza sighed with defeat and decided to drop the subject. She stands up in front of lucy and re-equip on her dress

" what do you think? it fits me right?" She asked lucy while twirling around

" yeah, it fits you and you looked very gorgeous" lucy compliment her

" really? I'll punch Gray's face later after this.." fisting her hands into a ball

" huh? why? is there anything wrong with the both of you? " lucy asked erza with her curious eyes

" ahh, yeah.. he's the one and only person who said that this dress don't fit me" she began to emit a dark aura around her

' uwaaahhh... she always gives me creeps' lucy thought to herself

" a-ahh.. is that so..."

" oh! Erza, thanks for the dress again and let's do our best tomorrow" lucy touched erza's shoulder

" we'll meet the client tomorrow right?" Lucy nodded

" well lucy I'll go now, bye!" she wave her hand in front of her

" oh! before I go, I'm the one who bought the dress for you but I'm not the one who planned to buy it for you" she added

" huh? you're not the one who wants to buy this for me?.. then who is it?"

" it's a secret... try to remember what I said to you earlier before I dropped the subject about your feelings.

" my feelings? what? I can't remember anything"

" then rememer it! I really gotta go now, bye!" Erza touches the door knob to open the door.

* Boom*  
Explosion can be heard outside. People screaming, panicking because of the explosion, Erza and Lucy hurriedly go outside to check on what's happening. Lucy sighed while erza was in rage because of what happened; everything was ruined, erza re-equipped her purgatory armor and launches herself exactly where natsu and gray is. Natsu and gray was sent flying, the both of them hits on the ground.

" ouch! it hurts! what the hell was that for! YOU JERK!" natsu turned his head to see the person who hit their head

" JERK, so I'm a jerk" erza pulled her weapon close to her

' aaahhh... Shit! It's erza!' he said to himself

" ahahahaha! you know erza that's one of my latest jokes, it's funny right ?" scratching the back of his head

" FUNNY YOU SAY!" erza was already on her limit, she can kill this guy anytime she wants. She lifted her weapon preparing to attack.

Natsu immediately stands up and runs fast as he can, while erza was catching up with him. Lucy was still there watching as the two runs and play hide and seek. She saw gray that is completely beaten by erza's attack.

" here, let me help you" lucy lend a hand infront of gray

" ah.. thankyou"

" so, client meeting is tomorror right?" Lucy started to walk and of course gray followed her.

" it fits you right?" Gray asked as he put his hands on the back of his head.

' is he talking about the dress? And changing the subject all of a sudden ? hmmm..' she thought

" a-ahh, yeah.."

' is he the one who planned for the dress?'

Gray chuckled and then stops.

" so, do you like it?" Lucy nodded

" yes, it's a beautiful dress after all"

" I'm glad you like it" he smiled

" oh! I'm in a hurry, I gotta go Lucy, Bye!" He waves his hands.

" yeah! Bye" she waves back.

' so... he's the one who planned'

**Extra:**

" hah! now I just have to tell 'him' that she likes the dress..." he mumbled

" now, I just have to find ' them'" gray sighed in defeat

* * *

**To; DIGIKO12: I'm sorry for this, but I'll try my Best to Update Fast As I can :3**

**To;Adri-Swan: oh, I'll Put Slight GrayLu parts if you want .. :3 **

* * *

**End~ I'll update Next Week or Next ,month Depends on my Mood As always .. :3**

**I'm sorry for the OOCness and such errors...**

**Soo.. that's all .. :3**

**_~PaM_**


End file.
